


When A Self Insert and Crossover Meet, This Is What We Get

by ThisIsSparta1



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Loves Izuku, Everyone's a dork and idiot, Everyone's underage and doing each other like help us, F/F, F/M, He joins 1-A later and I'll probably like choose an OC or another RWBY or Gen Ed character, I also give Shinsou Aura cause I love him, I'll try and reply to people in the comments lol, I'm essentially all of the RWBY characters, I'm gonna put more memes in this later lol, I'm not narcasstic I'm treating myself like a fictional character, Izuku Still Gets OFA, Izuku is Velvet, Izuku is a smart boi, Izuku is thicccccqqqqqqq, Like seriously he's the second reason why this is mature, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Protection Squad, Mineta who?, Momo and Jirou are the lesbian couple everyone needs, Multi, No one's gonna die, Ojiro and Toru are like the one of the only four straight couples, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Pray for me please, Self-Insert, Some crack happens, There are gonna be some elements of a chat fic later in this lol don't worry, We actually got to the good stuff, You know what everyone's pining lol, i wrote this instead of doing homework, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsSparta1/pseuds/ThisIsSparta1
Summary: Self- Insert with me, Izuku is Velvet, I'm essentially the rest of the RWBY characters.Izuku didn't expect to get a mutation "quirk", a weird force field that protects him from hits, dreams of his past female self,making a friend in a weird Hispanic girl, getting a quirk from his hero, or losing his virginity to his best friends, but it's all happened in his life so far.Katsuki didn't really think he could fall in love, but he did. With multiple people. Fucking dumbass feelings. Hey, he can share being the number one hero, why the fuck not?Amy was glad she took that offer from God to come to BNHA cause damn are anime people attractive, and she gets aroused at using Sun's gunchucks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My name's Amy and I'm dead on the inside. This is my first fic so I don't really expect anything from it lol. I just thought about the similarities between Izuku and Velvet, so this is what kinda happened. Plus, I've always wanted to use a scythe and I like Weiss' Semblance, so... I also tweaked Velvet's Semblance so that it can copy quirks as well, cause... Like... No one uses weapons here like what

Midoriya Izuku was NOT having a good day.

After his doctor’s appointment, and his mother’s apologies, he couldn’t find any reason to be happy. Kacchan was already starting to get mad at him for not developing a quirk, and he’d be even madder that he wouldn’t get one.

“Mom, I’m going to the park!”  
“Don’t stay out too late, Izuku!”

For some reason, he felt like if he went to the park every one of his problems would be solved.  
And they would be.

“Hello?”  
A small girl asked. She had dark brown eyes, dark brown, almost black hair, and extremely chubby cheeks, even for her age. She was wearing a red cloak that was too big for her, hood pulled up, and some black clothes under it. Her blue glasses looked like they would fall at any moment now. She was clearly not Japanese, obviously Hispanic. 

“Who’s there?”  
“Um… My name’s Amy Johana!”  
“H-Hi, A-Amy! M-My name’s M-Midoriya I-Izuku!” Izuku just barely managed to get out, fully aware that he was talking to a girl, and that they had cooties!

“Hi, can I call you Izuku?”  
“Y-Yeah!”  
“Do you want to be friends?”  
“U-Um… Okay. Where are you from?”  
“Um… I live in a house not too far from here!”  
“M-Me too! W-We’re probably gonna go to the s-same school!”  
“Great! What’s your quirk!”  
“O-Oh… I don’t… Have one.”  
“That’s okay! I tech-ni-cal-ly don’t have one either!”  
“Technically?”

Amy showed Izuku how her “technically not a quirk” worked. 

“See my hood? Look at what happens!” Amy summoned a giant red scythe from out of nowhere, and began running, until she turned into a red blur of rose petals. 

“Wow! That’s amazing! What else can you do with it? What are it’s drawbacks? Can you change directions? Could you use the recoil of your gun to move around? Would you be able to use it so that-”

“Whoa, Izuku, are you okay?”  
“Y-Yeah! Even though I don’t have one, I love quirks! Mostly cause of my love for heroes!”   
“I’m sure you’re gonna get a quirk, and it’s gonna be so strong! Plus, I haven’t showed you all of mine!”

Amy put away her scythe in a flash of light, for it to become a rapier, that had a canister that was filled with a bunch of different glowing things.

What could only be described as a glyph appeared beneath her, and she sped up to go the the next one. 

“Wow! I’ve never heard of a quirk that could do something like this! It’s amazing! It’s a hybrid, right?”

“Well, I haven’t figured all of it out yet, but I can summon some weapons. It’s like they’re people, and I can get their power with them. The only thing that’s in common with all of them is there’s a sort of force field powered by me.”

“That’s an amazing quirk! But what do you mean it’s “technically not a quirk”?” (You’ll get it soon B)

“Well, I have the two joints, and copy and erasure quirks don’t work on me.”

“D-Do you think I can have a quirk like yours then too?”

“Of course! But I’m sure you’ll be much better than me. I want to be a hero to help people, and so do you, right?”

“R-Right!”

“I’m not all that strong compared to other people… But that just means I have to work hard to be better than them. So what if they get a headstart? That just means I have to work harder than them to get ahead. I hope you remember that, Izuku.” (Top Ten Inspirational Quotes of All Time)

“S-So… You mean… I can be a hero, even without a quirk?”

“Of course. My Mom told me of how there were heroes, even without quirks! Besides, you’ll probably get one anyway. I bet it’ll be a mutation quirk.” 

“M-Mutation?”

“Yeah! For some reason, there’s a presence within you. I bet that you’re gonna be a bunny.”

“I-I hope you’re right.”  
“I am.”


	2. Chapter 2 MothaF**krs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens I don't care just read you illiterates 
> 
> Izuku gets his ears yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2! I don't really have anything to say other than hi,,,,, I'll probably be doing weekly updates since I'm still in school

Amy would be right. After Izuku went to sleep that night, back a little later than usual and only received a light scolding after telling his Mother about his new friend, that he woke up with giant bunny ears the same color of his hair on his head, with cute baby pink insides.

“M-MOM!”  
“IZUKU!”

They would go back to the same quirk specialist, who apologized, but again said that this was something different than a normal quirk.

“We’ve had this happen before. Misdiagnosis is uncommon, but still happens, especially if it doesn’t effect the entire body. This only affects his mind, sight, hearing, and overall strength.  
Essentially, he has a bunny quirk, but without the tail. But it’s still a great quirk, as he has night-vision, great speed, and hyper awareness..” The Doctor explained.

“D-Do you think I can be a hero?”

“Maybe, if you work hard enough.”

”Is there anything else?” Inko asked, listening to her son’s new mutation quirk get explained.

“There seems to be a development, as well. Your quirk is to attract small objects to yourself, and he got a mutated version of that. There’s a sort of force field that he can activate, that makes it so if gets hurt, then it takes the damage instead of him. There’s another girl like him who can do that, but instead of the ears, she uses different items to seemingly give herself a different quirk.”

“Mom, that’s the girl I was talking to you about! She has one of the best quirks I’ve seen!” 

“Now, that’s all I have. You can register his quirk online, and be sure to come if anything else develops.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tsubasa!”

Izuku went to school the next day, happy to show his new quirk off.

“Izuku!” Amy, in her red hood came barreling towards him, a red blur. 

“A-Amy! Y-You were right!”  
“I always am.”  
“D-Did you just come today?”  
“Yeah! My Mom got me into today!” 

“Hey, Deku!” Bakugou Katsuki yelled from across the yard of the school.  
“Heard you got a quirk. Still useless.”  
“Hey, leave him alone.”  
“It’s okay, Amy, it’s just Kacchan being Kacchan.”

“Deku, who’s this? Another useless extra?”  
“This is Amy! She has one of the strongest quirks I’ve ever seen!”  
“So? I bet it’s not stronger than mine. Show it, extra.”   
“N-Not right now, though, I will when I introduce myself to the class.”  
“Stupid extra.”

Amy’s introduction to the class was an insane one. Most of the kids became scared of her when they saw that she could summon a scythe and run at speeds they could barely keep up with, and when she summoned a rapier that came with glyphs and ice.

“Hmph. So maybe you’re not a useless extra. But you’re still not stronger than me!” Bakugou begurdinly told Amy. 

“Thanks, Kacchan!”   
“Kacchan, come play with us!” 

Izuku’s quirk would not be so well received, however. When people found out that Amy’s and Izuku’s “quirks” were similar, but Amy had so much greater “potential and control” that they started making fun of Izuku. They’d pull on his ears when he walked past them, and regularly told him that he couldn’t be a hero, even though he had a “quirk”.

However, Bakugou would still stay with him. All that mattered to him was that Izuku got a quirk, and he did. It was even better than he could’ve imagined.

Bakugou muttered to himself the same day that Izuku and Amy came to school.  
“Fucking Deku… His quirk’s not as good as mine, but apparently his and the new girl’s quirks are the same…. They both can take my explosions. It’ll be fun to fight them. I’ll be the best hero ever! And they can be my sidekicks!”

He could not, however, predict that he’d fall in love with the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	3. Izuku Gets A Panic Attack And Learns He Has Another Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much in the title lol

Izuku woke up from what he could only describe as an extremely vivid dream. He was an Australian girl, who was much older than him, with brown hair and brown eyes, and bunny ears that were brown instead of his green.   
She felt like the past, female version of him, and fought off dark creatures that were called Grimm. Whenever he went to sleep, he would experience her fights like he was her.

Izuku found that he could learn from her- her box that she used to create holographic weapons seemed too technically advanced, but he knew that he could use it too if he wanted- all heroes really did need to brush up on their quirkless fighting, anyway.   
But she seemed so much better than him.

Izuku’s dreams started to become longer, and he experienced all of her problems in day to day life. He learned that her name is Velvet Scarlatina, and she was training to become a Huntress, a kind of hero in her world. He learned how to analyze from her, how to build weapons, and how to fight using their skills, and how her kind was oppressed.  
It wasn’t much different from how the quirkless were treated in his world, but here they had no powers to their name. 

The first time he got a panic attack was when he woke up in a sweat from one of his dreams of his past self. He had a near death experience as her, and felt like he was dying. 

“V-Velvet…” He began crying and panicking, shaking, screaming, but his voice was hoarse.

His panic attack felt like P A I N. All he knew was that he died and that he’d never come back and Velvet was dead and-

“Velvet? That’s a nice name, Izuku.” Amy had come to his rescue, with Bakugou in tow, and a blood red portal with a black outline closed behind them.  
“A-Amy! K-Kacchan!” He gasped out.  
“Deku!”  
His friends had come to his rescue, and that was the day Amy learned of her Raven form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a day late, but it's okay lol I'm swamped with homework can't wait to fail school


	4. Chapter 4- Grimm Encounter B**ches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Amy fight Grimm, and Bakugou is angry he couldn't join in

The first time Izuku encountered a Grimm was at school. Bakugou was sick, and Amy was in a tree. Some of the other kids came up to him, yelling at him.  
“Freak!”  
“Animal!”  
“You can never be a hero with your useless quirk!”  
They began pulling as his ears as they did so, hurting him quite badly. They began trying to hurt him using their quirks, but he activated his Aura so that it wouldn’t actually hurt him, but it didn’t stop the pain. He started tearing up, and the other kids were laughing. Then, he heard the roar.

The Grimm was enormous, and resembled a giant bear. As they gaped, Izuku began getting ready to fight. A few of the kids began trying to use their quirks on the Grimm, but failed. It began charging at them, and Izuku had to step in. The others began running, and Amy came after hearing the commotion. 

“Izuku!” Amy tried stabbing the bear using her rapier, but got swiped out of the way. Izuku kicked the thing, trying to copy what he saw his past self do. The bear grabbed him by his neck as he tried getting close to it.  
“NO!” Amy found a new form that day- her Yang form. She punched the bear, slowing it down, and then had Izuku throw her at it. Of course, they told Bakugou about it the next day, who was disappointed in not having participated in the fight. 

“I would’ve fought it by myself, and killed it in one shot!”  
Bakugou was, of course, wrong. 

The times after would be anticlimactic. (Of course they would idiot okay don’t die)   
They would only really show up when they watched villains fight, but only seemed to come when Izuku or Amy were there. Of course, there was the time a Nevermore tried picking up kids at one of their pep rallies for school, but for the trio it was pretty easy to deal with.

Amy learned that she could summon Grimm and people she defeated using her Weiss form, and would have them fight against them, starting some of their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm getting Russian ads cause I'm researching the Russian Revolution for school cause I'm gonna be reading Animal Farm


	5. Bakugou gets an upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye

“Hey, Kacchan?” Amy asked, out of the blue one day.  
“What the fuck do you want, Amy?” Bakugou answered, angry because he was falling behind the rest of the trio.  
“I’ve been thinking… I’m pretty sure everyone can use Aura if they want, but it’s harder for them. Do you want me to work with you and Aura?” Amy knew that Aura would be helpful to anyone to have, especially heroes.  
“Aura’s the shit that keeps you from getting hurt, right?”   
“Yeah!”  
“Then… Teach me, bitch.”  
And so began Bakugou’s Aura training.

“Kacchan! I keep telling you, you shouldn’t always use anger to power your Aura! That’s why it’s so hard for you to use it!”  
“Well, it’s powered by emotions, what else do you want me to do?”

“Anger is a negative emotion! Why else do you think we keep getting swamped with Grimm when we try to do this!?”

“Well, what else do you want me to fucking do?”

“Think of what makes you happy. Know that your soul is a part of you, and be one with it.”

“Kacchan! You’re doing better, the tips I gave you helped?”   
“W-Well, y-yeah, but don’t fucking think you had anything to do with it!”  
“Well, get ready for aiming practice!”  
“FUCK!”

“You should be glad I only just started taking gun lessons!”  
“I’ve never been gripped with such fear, fuck.”  
“Heh, don’t be so happy! I’m gonna try to decapitate you now!”  
“I’m gonna tell your mom!”  
“Good luck, she doesn’t care!”

“You can take a few bullets now, Kacchan. You should thank me.”  
“I’m not gonna fucking thank you, these training sessions have been HELL.”  
“Aw, you love them.”  
“N-No I fucking don’t, besides, we’ve been doing this for years now, what the fuck kind of shit are you and Deku on?”

“Velvet and I can take WAY more! We found a way to measure our Aura levels! We can both take a lot!”

“Great, when the fuck will I?”  
“Not with that attitude!”

“I regret this.” Bakugou cried, lying down on the ground.  
“No you don’t, Kacchan!” Amy said, flipping her hair as she put away her scythe.  
“Yeah, Kacchan, you’re able to hold up well!”  
“I’m fucking mad you guys are able to take my explosions so well.” Bakugou pouted.  
“So add a weapon, coward.” Amy taunted.  
“What the fuck can even compliment explosions?’ Bakugou said, with a what the fuck face.  
“Uh, more explosions.”  
“Amy, no!” Izuku yelled.

And that was how I got Bakugou to start storing his sweat.


	6. We Actually Start Doing Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Meets All Might
> 
> All Might makes Izuku his successor
> 
> Makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm actually updating on time

Years passed, and middle school came. Izuku and Amy, after begging their families, got into Martial Arts classes at a nearby Dojo, where Izuku truly shined, with his rabbit traits making him feared for his kicks, and also warning him of when someone would attack.

After training with Amy, he learned that he had a Semblance like her, which was like a quirk, but was based purely on his personality and his soul, and only with skill could it be used constantly like one. It made it so he could take a picture of anyone, and be able to copy their quirk and moves.

Amy started calling him Velvet after his panic attack, because she learned that Izuku liked being called that, since it connected him to her, and Bakugou quickly picked up on it, switching between Deku and Velvet. 

Amy grew as well. She got more weapons she could summon, and with it, more semblances. Her most recent addition, which was her twenty-seventh, was were she could summon a blood red sword rifle combination that also serves as a scabbard, called Wilt and Blush. 

Amy, with her martial arts knowledge, was skilled at grabs, and most weapons, especially because of her quirk. After learning that she could make non-lethal versions of her weapons, she got to master the grand majority of them, barely ever having to use her lethal versions, but would practice with them anyway, especially against Izuku, and would pretty much have to only worry about the newest additions. She, of course, got a license to use her guns, and would have to undergo intense training- swordsmanship, fencing, breakdancing, parkour, singing, and more.

Bakugou, of course grew. He already knew that he’d love to spar again the two, but didn’t expect them to be actual rivals-Izuku, with his quirk analysis, and the combination of his semblance, was great to fight against, because he’d use his semblance to copy lots of villain’s and hero’s quirks, and Amy, because she could pull out lots of different things to use against him, forcing him to have to learn how to work without his quirk, especially when she would abuse her Neo form against him. 

He also learned that he shouldn’t be such an asshole, but would still get into fights by fighting anyone who thought Izuku was below them.  
But, after the announcement of the high school they’d be applying to, people were confused. 

“Midoriya? Really?”  
“Johana and Bakugou I understand, but Midoriya really thinks he’s at their level?”

Izuku wasn’t one to give into peer pressure, especially not after Amy toughed him up by essentially teaching him to love himself and ignore people who think that his quirk is “useless”  
and, to instead let them say that they knew him when he’d become the number one hero.  
But today, he wasn’t doing too great.

Earlier, when he was watching a villain attack to help give him some power and analyze, with his notebooks and camera, someone thought it’d be a good idea to pull on his ears. He didn’t mind, because he knew that he’d be able to kick them to the sun, when they said,

“You’re the kid with the useless quirk, right? My son’s been talking about how you want to be a hero. Just stop, and die already.”

Now, with everyone else telling him that he wasn’t on the level of the two of his best friends was really a blow to his confidence.

The school day ended quite abruptly, and Bakugou and Amy practically flanked him. Some other kids there were trying to tell him to stop being a hero, but got pushed out of the way and ran when they saw two of the strongest kids in class talk to him.

“Don’t listen to them, Velvet!”  
“Yeah, Deku, they wish they could have a fucking quirk as strong as yours!”  
“Thanks, guys. I’m just gonna take some time to think. I’ll see you at the Dojo, A.”  
“Okay, Vel! Kacchan, you’re gonna go to the mall for a present for your mom, right? Can you stop to get me some ice cream, please? I’ll pay you back!”  
“Alright, alright, woman, I’ll get your damn mint chocolate chip for you!” Bakugou slightly reddened at being talked to by Amy, seeing her pleading eyes, her making a cute expression.  
“Thanks, Kacchan!” 

Izuku was walking down an alley near a sewer when he saw a slimy substance shoot from it. 

“Ah, a medium sized invisibility cloak!” 

Dang it! He still had to get to the Dojo! Why did he have to take a different way?

“It’ll only take a few seconds.”

He still had to go to U.A.!

Izuku kept squirming, suffocating quicker than normal because of his rabbit traits. 

He passed out just as he heard “DON’T WORRY CITIZEN! I AM HERE!”

All Might was extremely worried. He was chasing after a villain, and lost them, just to find them suffocating a civilian. After smashing the villain, and stuffing him into a soda bottle, he checked on the kid.

The civilian was probably in middle school, with giant bunny ears, green curls, and extremely strong legs. They had a notebook, which he began looking through. A small camera was next to it. He signed the notebook after looking through it, and began looking through the camera.

“WOW! This is… AMAZING!” He had never seen anything like this, and Nedzu would probably fight to get this kid as an apprentice.

He tried waking the kid up, when they suddenly jumped. 

“A-A-A-ALL MIGHT?”

“YES, CITIZEN! It’s me, ALL MIGHT!” He yelled, his voice booming.  
“C-CAN Y-YOU SIGN MY N-NOTEBOOK?” Izuku stuttered out.  
“I ALREADY DID!” All Might boomed, chest puffing out.  
“T-THANK YOU, ALL MIGHT! THIS WILL BE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!”  
He was quickly running out of time! He had to get out of here!  
“NOW, IF YOU’RE OKAY, THEN I’LL JUST-”  
“W-WAIT!”

The kid grabbed onto him as he started to jump, and, as they started flying through the air, All Might had to scold him. 

“KID! YOU NEED TO LET GO!”  
“Uh, if I do, I’LL DIE!”

And he had to land, his time dwindling.  
“Seriously, I need to go-”  
“Wait! All Might, I’ve been made fun of all my life for my quirk, and people say it’s worse than being quirkless. Do you think that I can be a hero-”

All Might had seemingly disappeared, and in his place was a fragile man. Izuku tried smelling, but he was the exact same.

“A-All Might? Are you okay?”

The now small Might was beginning to cough up blood. 

“D-Do you need help?”  
“No. Kid, don’t talk about it, but this is an injury I received from a villain five years ago.” He lifted up his shirt where there was a gaping red hole.  
“Toxic Chainsaw? B-But you got rid of him so easily!”  
“You’re right kid, it’s from a fight that was never shown. I lost all of my stomach and respiratory system.”  
“S-So, do you think I can-”  
“Kid.” All Might put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Anyone can be a hero. You just need to try.”

Bakugou was having a pretty damn good day so far. He, Amy, and Deku were gonna be applying to U.A., and they sure as hell were gonna get in. He still couldn’t believe those damn extras thought Velvet couldn’t get in. Deku was better than all of them. (Plus, Deku was way cuter than all of them, because boy oh boy was that boy so cute with his ears and eyes and hair and habits and- FUCK! FEELINGS!)

Izuku didn’t even need to use his quirk to beat him, sometimes. They would be the best fucking trio at U.A.! Full of determination, he accidently set off a few small explosions in his hands,  
“Well, well, well. Powerful quirk, good size. You’ll be great.”  
He began getting suffocated.

 

“The villain!”  
“It’s all my fault, no!”  
They both ran towards the explosions at full speed. Izuku got there first, being able to jump from building to building, and managing to hear that it was KACCHAN BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE.  
All Might managed to come after, only a few seconds later.  
“I’m so pathetic. I can’t even reach my own limits.”

The heroes nearby couldn’t do anything. Izuku knew they could, because they were so involved with rescue and thought since their quirks wouldn’t be effective they couldn’t do anything.

“KACCHAN!”  
“Velvet… No! I’ll be… Okay.” Bakugou gasped out, voice barely audible.

Kacchan was always like this.  
“KACCHAN!”  
Izuku began running. He had to save Kacchan.  
“Stupid Deku!”  
“I ran without thinking!”

Small Might was watching, and instantly knew that this kid would be his successor.  
Izuku, who remembered taking a picture of Amy using her fire using what she called her Weiss form, made a rapier of light. He stabbed the slime villain managing to burn him. This, in turn, caused Bakugou to sweat more. 

“Thanks, Deku!”  
Kacchan managed to use his explosions to get out, and Small Might turned into All Might to punch the Slime Villain.

“He made it rain with a single punch!”

The heroes were praising the two for their quirks, and for their bravery. They were getting swarmed by the media, and Izuku had to take Kacchan home. 

They were walking home, and Bakugou had already went back to his mom. 

Just as Izuku was outside of his house, he heard a shout.

“YOUNG MAN!”  
“A-All Might?”

“I know I told you that you could become a hero, but I didn’t know you had a quirk like that!”  
“Heh, well…”  
“How did you do that?”  
“Well… I can use a part of my quirk, which I call Camera Lens. I can take a picture of someone, and I can copy their quirk.”  
“That’s an amazing quirk! Why would you need to ask me if you can become a hero?”  
“Because, well… It’s sort of a last resort. I can’t really use it too much or too long, otherwise I can’t use the other parts of my quirk. The bunny part of me, however, I can use for as long as I want!”  
“Well, young man. I have an offer to make you. Would you like to become my successor?”  
“W-Wait, WHAT?”


	7. Chapter 7- Izuku Is My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship stuff mostly y'all
> 
> OH yeah Izuku trains under All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I died last week I'm doing a double update now

“So you’re telling me my son is gonna get All Might’s quirk? Are you sure he’s not a pedophile, or…?”

Izuku had called Amy right after he talked to All Might, accepting his offer to train under him.

“No! All Might says his quirk is like a torch, passed down from generation to generation.”  
“You said yes, right?”  
“Of course! It’s THE All Might!”   
“All right. Do you think he’d mind if I came too?”  
“Well, All Might gave me his number, so I could ask. I should invite Kacchan too!”  
“No, let me tell him, otherwise he’ll kick your ass.”  
“Good point. Anyway, I need to go to sleep. I’m gonna be training soon!”  
“Yeah, yeah, just come to the Dojo soon, okay? I’ve been itching to try out that new form against you.”  
“Okay, A!” 

 

“So, we’re cleaning up the beach?”  
“Yes, Young Midoriya! The original heroes didn’t fight villains, but instead fought pollution, Corporations, global warming, and everything!” All Might bellowed.  
“Okay... “ Izuku nodded, slightly unsure.

“You’re the perfect vessel mentally, but physically you’re lacking. So we need to get you into tip-top physical shape. You’re pretty strong already, but we need to get you more muscle! You have them, but they’re not dense enough. I have this made to pass American Dream Plan!” 

“All Might, sir, is it okay if I can see this training schedule?” Amy walked up to All Might, almost pulling on his shirt to get him to see her.  
“Yes, of course, young Johana!”

Amy started looking through the schedule, making faces as she read it. Bakugou and Izuku were inwardly hoping she’d find a reason to fight All Might.

“Hmm… I approve. Izuku, you can follow this even better. Although, he’s gonna overwork himself. Try and include that, Mr. All Might.”  
“Thank you for that, young Johana!”

“Hey! All Might! Deku’s gonna be an even better hero than you! Especially with your own quirk!” Bakugou screamed, the air rushing.  
“Don’t be rude, Kacchan.” Izuku said.  
“Yeah, Kacchan, Velvet’s gonna need our help, anyway. He’s my son and I must help him get stronger.”  
“Amy, please.”  
“So? Get to work.”  
And that was how ten months of Hell started.

Izuku spent his every waking moment training. At the Dojo, cleaning the beach, studying, watching fights, analyzing, and even exercising during school. Amy and Kacchan helped him too, joining him on his runs and taking pictures of fights for him when he couldn’t.

“Hey, Velvet. Are you sure All Might’s gonna even give it to you?”  
“Of course! He’s been training me for all this time!”   
“Besides, Kacchan, our Velvet is gonna do fine with or without it.”   
“Fucking fine, woman.”  
Amy laughed, saying, “Yeah, yeah, Kacchan. You’re just scared you’re not gonna be the best with Velvet and I around.”  
“We can be a team!”

“I’ll be the fucking brawns, you guys are weak.”  
“Brains!”  
“Heart.”  
“Lame!” Bakugou teased, slightly sticking his tongue out. 

“Hey, you’re generic and boring!” Amy retalited.   
“I’m popular, at least.” Bakugou said, raising an eyebrow.   
“Guys, I need to go to the beach. I’m almost done!”  
“Yes! We stan a king! I’ll go with you.”  
“What the fuck, but yeah, go Velvet! I’ll go with you guys.”  
“Aw, thanks guys!”


	8. Chapter 8- Izuku Does Drugs, Bakugou's Bi Panic, And I Reflect On Life And Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finishes his training, Bakugou has bi panic, and I give y'all some exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things happen

Bakugou died at seeing Izuku shirtless. It happened the first time when they were 12, and was happening again now, with Izuku having a six-pack and an even finer ass.   
“Fucking hot cute nerd…”  
“Hi, Kacchan!” Amy was also beginning to be another problem. He knew he liked Velvet, and he   
most definitely liked Amy. He’d play with her hair when he could, and cook with her, and when Deku was training, they would hang out and talk. Memes, playing Kahoot and Nintendo games, everything. 

Amy was sort of the water to his fire. She could always handle him. Izuku was the same, but he’d turn red just from talking to the stupidly cute nerd. With Amy, he would have to be on his toes. She’s too fucking pretty, everything she does was with a certain grace. Her eyes sparkled, her smile was like Izuku’s- blinding, but she always laughs at it’s so pretty and-  
Damn bisexual panic.  
Aw, fuck, he’s getting sweaty, shit.

 

Amy Johana was having a pretty good time. She appreciated the view that was Bakugou pining after Velvet, and Izuku’s fine self, but was doing pretty well.

After receiving an offer from God to go to this universe, she was glad she chose the ability to summon the weapons from RWBY and essentially have all of their abilities.

Plus, Izuku got to share a soul with Velvet! That was awesome, because it meant that he’d probably do the speech, if she didn’t get enough villain points herself. 

Also, if she was correct from her time in her original universe, it seemed that Bakugou might’ve liked her too? Go bisexuality! She sure as fuck would be flirting with all of the girls, and Todoroki and Kirishima, because they deserve the world.   
But she liked that she got to get the character’s clothing, if she chose. Yang’s hair is iconic. Also go getting Blake’s ears when she was in her form, lit af.

“Hey, Kacchan, don’t do the obvious pining please.”  
“S-Shut the fuck up!”  
“Did the greatest hero of all time just stutter?”

“N-No! Amy, you’re just fucking imagining things-”  
“Again?”  
“Gah! But you’re telling me you’re not attracted to him right now?”  
“All Might? Nah.”  
“Fuck!”

And they watched as All Might gave Izuku a strand of hair… And as Izuku ate it.


	9. Chapter 9 I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and I make a Harem and Izuku trains more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao watch me disappear again

“What the fuck?” Bakugou asked.  
“I needed to eat some of All Might’s DNA!” Izuku smiled.  
“That’s disgusting, but makes sense.” Amy shrugged. 

“Anyway, All Might said that he’s gonna take me to UA to try and get me used to his power! He called up his old teacher, and they said they should get me used to at least five percent of All Might’s power!”  
“Heh, can’t handle all of it, shitty nerd?”  
“Don’t be stupid, Kacchan, it’s All Might, and it’s gonna be too much for Vel at first.”  
“Can we fucking go with you? I want to try and spar against you now.”   
“I don’t think you can, but you could probably hang out with Amy for now! I’ll be back soon!”

Bakugou’s and Amy’s weeks would be filled with video game tournaments, and bonding times. 

“God, how can someone be so pretty…” Bakugou would constantly find himself asking as he kept getting fucked over by Amy’s shells.  
“Hah, get rekt!”  
“That’s so fucking old now.”

Amy would reply by just sticking her tongue out.   
“So, you gonna ask Vel out?”  
“Well… There’s kind of this other person I like, too.”  
“So?”  
“So fucking what?”  
“Tell them both.”  
“I’m supposed to fucking choose, aren’t I?”

“Not really. You’re close to Izuku, and you don’t really like anyone you’ve just met, so they’re gonna be a friend of yours, right? Tell them both. Chances are at least one of them likes you back, and if both of them do, then you’re good. Love is love, Kacchan.”  
“A harem?”  
“I would be in one, Kacchan.”  
“So if you would be in a harem with me and Izuku-”  
“Sure! My fantasy threesome! But can we add more people, please?”  
“It won’t be a threesome then, dumbass, but… Okay.”  
“So we’re kind of a… Couple, now?”  
“Fucking… Don’t get the fucking wrong idea but…”  
“Am I just for Izuku?”  
“Um… Ijustthinkyou’rereallyfuckingprettyandIlikewhenyoubeatmyassupbut-”

“You think I’m pretty? Thanks, Kacchan!” Amy hugged Bakugou, and pulled back to ask him an important question.  
“When are we gonna make out?”  
“U-U-U-Uh, fucking now?”  
“Okay!  
Amy pushed Bakugou back onto the couch. Bakugou’s back landed on a nearby pillow.   
“How comfortable are you with this?”  
“Just fucking get it over with already- ahhh…” Amy began stripping off Bakugou’s shirt, feeling up his chest. Bakugou’s pretty pink nipples were hardening, and when Amy began sucking on them, making eye contact with Bakugou as she did, Bakugou’s dick almost immediately went up.   
“Do you want Velvet here for when I suck you off or are you too impatient?”  
“I-I’ll fucking wait… ahhhh… please…. More….” Bakugou’s moaning was getting louder and deeper, as Amy began actually kissing him. Her tongue was exploring his mouth, their teeth almost knocking together. Bakugou’s hands went to her ass, and Amy began licking all of Bakugou. 

“You want some hickeys?”  
“Fucking yes!” 

Amy began sucking on the skin of Bakugou’s pecs, hard and long enough for the hickeys to become a light purple, and on his abs, a slightly lighter hue due to her tounge traveling everywhere.  
Bakugou began grinding on Amy, a mess from how he was earlier, begging for more and more.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Kacchan.” Amy almost moaned, but held herself back from.  
“If you want more, you have to wait like a good boy. Don’t you want to touch Izuku’s ass?”  
“Ugh… yes… But why can’t I fucking-”  
“Don’t be so naughty, Kacchan. I’ll have to punish you.”  
“And what are you gonna do?”

“Do you know how to behave now?”  
“Y-Y-Y-Yes, m-ma’am.”  
“Good. Now come, I’m gonna clean you up.” Amy had to hold Bakugou up so he wouldn’t fall, and had to give Bakugou some medicine. Since he couldn’t apply it, still a horny mess, Amy had to do it herself, watching Bakugou squirm, begging.

“Kaaaa-chaan. Don’t. Don’t you want Izuku to suck your dick? You won’t be bad for him, right?”   
“Aaa… Please… I just want to be fucking fucked out. Suck my dick please. Ughhh… Fucking do it.”  
“See? You’re such a little whore, aren’t you, Kacchan? You can’t wait to get your dick sucked. But guess what? You’ll have to.”

Bakugou woke up the next morning feeling slightly ashamed of himself. He still couldn’t believe that Amy was a god with her tongue and fingers.   
“Ugh… I hate myself for being a bottom but I love this… Fuck...”  
Bakugou got horny just from thinking about what happened. If that was what making out was like, he’d want to do it again.  
“Ugh. Hopefully Velvet’s a bottom too.”


	10. I Forgot What Chapter It Is And I'm Illiterate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnngghhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Me

Izuku was having such a great time! Training with All Might and Gran Torino was awesome!

He was able to handle more of One For All than expected because of his aura, but he was making great progress anyway! At the end of the two weeks, he was able to use six percent of One For All safely- He was great at using One For All in his legs, because they were already stronger than normal, and were practically prepared for it at this point, but his arms still needed work, because he’d easily get them shattered if he even lost focus for a second.

“Kacchan? Amy?”  
“Deku!”  
“Velvet!”   
A red blur and a yellow one bursted in front of him.  
“Uh, Vel… We have news…”  
“We’re starting a fucking harem. You joining?”  
Izuku’s ears flopped in front of his face.  
“What’s a harem?”

“So THAT’S a harem!”   
“So you’re gonna fucking join, nerd?”  
“Um…. It’s just gonna be us three, right? Until more people join?”  
“I sure hope so! I’m super gay!”  
“Don’t be so blunt, Amy.”  
“It’s the truth, B.”  
“How’s the training been, Velvet?” Bakugou asked.  
“It’s been awesome! I can use it so well in my legs, but my arms still need work. If I try using more than five percent, then I’ll shatter the bones.”  
“If you hurt yourself I’m going to kill you. But great job!” Amy   
“Don’t be fucking stupid, Deku.”   
“The test is tomorrow morning, guys! We should rest!”  
“I know exactly how we should rest.”

“That was great, Amy!”  
“I fucking hate being so submissive in bed.”  
“It’s cause you have so much sexual frustration, Kacchan.”   
“So I’m the top.” Izuku nodded.  
“Switch!” Amy smiled.   
“Bottom…”  
“Anyway, you liked getting a blowjob and having a vibrator in your ass, Kacchan?”  
“It loosened me up for Izuku, at least.”   
“You actually have a pretty big dick, Izuku. Ten inches?”  
“U-Uh… Yeah…”  
“Kacchan’s seven, right?” Amy winked at Bakugou.  
“You’re still an A-cup?” He scream-yelled.  
“Ugh, at least I got a bigger ass than you, pancake.”

“Guys, please, you’re both good!” Izuku said, waving them down.  
"Anyway, let’s sleep, bitches. Let’s get there early.” Bakugou swore.


	11. Chapter 11- I'm watching Frozen as I'm writing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gong to the Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like three tests this week lol

“WE’RE GONNA BE FUCKING LATE!” Bakugou yelled, running throughout Izuku’s house.

“WE’RE LEAVING IN NEGATIVE THIRTY SECONDS!” Izuku screamed, running like mad, trying to get his things.

“Guys, I can teleport us there.” Amy said, waving around her umbrella. Her normally brown eyes had a single pink one, as her hair changed into a strawberry pink, chocolate brown, and streak of vanilla white. 

“Oh yeah.” Izuku shrugged, putting on a jacket. 

“So we’re actually fucking here on time, dressed for the exam.” Bakugou said, swaggering down the walkway to U.A.

“Got everything? Camera? Notes?” Amy asked, pointing to Izuku for the camera, and both for notes.  
“Yes.” They deadpanned.  
“Pencils? Phones?”   
“Yes, Mom.” The two replied.  
“Great. Now, Izuku-”  
Izuku tripped. Before Amy or Bakugou could catch him, someone else did.

“Sorry for using my quirk on you! I just thought it’d be a bad omen to fall!” 

Izuku looked up to a pair of big brown eyes, and two rosy pink cheeks. He was vaguely aware he was floating, and it was probably the girl’s quirk- oh god don’t wonder about her quirk, just answer her.

“I-I-It’s f-fine! T-Thank you! U-U-Um, good luck! I-I’m M-Midoriya Izuku, b-by the way!” Izuku’s ears had flopped up to attention, waiting for her to reply.

“I’m Uraraka Ochako! You’re welcome, good luck to you, too!” She had left as quickly as she came.

“Hey, she was cute, can she join?” Amy asked.  
“If we see her again.” Bakugou and Izuku replied.  
“Watch me have an affair.”


	12. Chapter 12- I'm still watching Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entrance Exam

The written exam had taken an hour to do, and was easy for the trio. Izuku would get all of them right, the smart boi, and Bakugou and Amy would be in the top fifteen. 

The practical exam was the real problem, because it meant that they could fail to get into the heroics course. 

“You guys, we’re all gonna be separated!” Amy whined, sad they couldn’t team up.  
Bakugou smirked. “I can’t crush you two, apparently.”   
“Like you would, B.” Amy laughed.

“EVERYBODY SAY HEYO!” Present Mic was their exam proctor, and tried joking to calm down their nerves.  
“HEYO!” Amy screamed back.

“Oh my god Present Mic’s our exam-”  
“Sshh, Izuku, be polite.” Amy warned.  
Izuku ended up mouthing instead of muttering, as Amy had crushed that habit of his the when he started doing it.  
“Now, here’s how the exam works! There are three robots-”  
(You guys have already heard this 3849283749203 times already I don’t need to do this again please)

Izuku, Amy, and Bakugou were all in their respective testing areas, waiting for it to start. 

Izuku, being Izuku, started getting his camera ready, just in case he saw any opportunities to use someone’s quirk.

“Hey! YOU THERE!” A tall boi with glasses and a square jaw, with engines in his calves, yelled at Izuku.  
“U-Um, m-me?”

“Yes, you! Why are you using a camera? Do you think this is a joke?”   
“U-Um, no-”  
“This is UA! The finest institution! If you think this is, indeed, a joke, then you shouldn’t be here!”  
Before Izuku could explain himself, he turned to berate another person he deemed “immature”.

People were snickering at their interaction, believing him weak.  
“Ha, that guy’s a joke.”   
“Well, we sure got lucky!”

Izuku made sure to get in because of spite, and his own determination.  
“GO!” The robots were released, from the sounds of machines, and Izuku began running towards them, at a superhuman speed. Everyone else was shaken, and frozen.

“There aren’t any timers in real life! Go, go, go!” 

Everyone else also took off, but Izuku was very ahead. He had already gotten ten points when everyone else caught up, putting some of One For All into his legs to one-shot a robot, launching off of it, and doing the same to the others. He kept doing this, making sure to snap some pictures whenever he could, and had racked up fifty-five points by the two minute mark.  
But then, the zero-pointer came.  
And chaos with it.

Everyone began running away from it, but Uraraka was trapped underneath rubble and couldn’t get out.  
Izuku didn’t hesitate to try and destroy it, and ended up destroying it with one punch, but sacrificed his limbs to do so. His legs were mostly okay, but were sore and sprained, and his right arm was just red and skin, and his left wasn’t much better.

Uraraka had to save him using her quirk, and threw up after doing so. 

“TIME’SSSS UPPP!” Present Mic shouted.  
Recovery Girl had to heal him, and he was very tired after.   
“Ugh, I’m probably not going to get in after all.” Izuku muttered, and only Uraraka heard.

Tenya Iida was a very serious boi, he knew that, so when he saw the cute rabbit boi rekt every robot he had come across, he knew that he had underestimated him. 

When he saw him take pictures of people using their quirk, he realized that maybe he was analyzing theirs, or maybe they were part of his quirk. Plus, the boi was quite heroic, he threw himself in front of robots when some people were getting overwhelmed. 

He tried following suit, saving whoever he could, but knew he was completely out of his league when the zero pointer came. Seeing the adorable rabbit boi KO the robot was amazing.  
“He’s amazing.” He’d make it his life’s goal to get to know him more intimately.


	13. School Is Kicking My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio gets their letters and I'm very gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I've had so much homework I'm dying

“So, I think I failed…”  
“B, don’t doubt yourself!”  
“Yeah, nerd, you probably got in. They’d be dumbasses not to.”  
“Well… I kinda had to sacrifice an arm to save a girl, but-”  
“IZUKU, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT YOURSELF!”  
“Amy, don’t, you’re being a sub today.” Bakugou chastised her, red eyes following her movements.  
“Alright, daddy.” Amy smiled sweetly at him, eyebrows slightly raised.  
“F-Fucking-” Bakugou stuttered out, flustered because of Amy.  
“What’s wrong, daddy?” Amy slightly flirted, playing with Bakugou.  
“U-U-U-U-Um… Guys… Aren’t we gonna get our results in a week?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’re all gonna fucking get in, and be the best at U.A.!”  
“I think I got fifty points, at least.”  
“Hah, seventy-seven!”  
“Seventy-nine, got to use my Adam form a lot, easily cut through all of them.”  
“You guys are probably gonna get in, I didn’t get to use my semblance at all, it would be too costly…”  
“NO SELF-DOUBT IN MY HOUSE!”  
“Yeah, Velvet, you’ve got a great quirk, and I’m sure most of the extras wouldn’t even be able to fight you.”  
“Okay... So are we gonna fuck now?”

“I GOT THE LETTER!” Amy announced, stepping right out from the blood red portal, and putting away the blood-red sword.  
“So? You get in or fucking not?”  
“Don’t be naughty, Kacchan, I was gonna wait for you and Izuku!”

Izuku, of course, came right on cue with his letter.  
“Kacchan, when do you think you’ll-” A knock came at the door, and Bakugou came back with his letter.  
“Kacchan first! Behave, or I’ll have to punish you~!”

At first they were startled at hearing All Might would teach at U.A., but weren’t surprised they’d make him tell people if they got into U.A.

Bakugou got into U.A., third on the exam. Amy and Izuku hugged him, and they promised to make him a spicy cake.  
“Amy’s higher than me, so someone else must’ve done better… Hmph…”  
Amy got in second, with seventy nine villain points and twenty five rescue points, and was accepted.   
“Yay! I hope they can give us recordings of the fights. You got the pictures, right, Vel?”  
Izuku nodded, slightly scared of opening his letter, so Amy had to open it for him.

He got first- fifty-five from the villain points, and eighty from the rescue, and Uraraka got rescue points for saving him, after seeing footage of her try to give Izuku points.

“I love this girl, and she’s in U.A., can she join us please?”  
“Okay, but school’s starting soon and she’ll need to be comfortable.”  
“Why wouldn’t she fucking join us? Deku’s thick and cute as hell, Amy’s Amy- pretty crazy, but mostly pretty, and I’m fucking hot.”  
“I know she will.” Amy smirked.   
(She would be right.)


	14. I love memes and I am a bisexual qween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Izuku and Uraraka and I also love myself and memes

“Got everything you need, Vel?”  
“Amyyyyyy! It’s like I have a second mom!”  
“That’s not what you were saying last night, but okay.”  
“B-B-B-B-But, u-u-u-u-u-um… Let’s go!”

They walked to U.A. in their uniforms, satisfied. They talked about memes and ancient, as well as recent vines. (What a bright future) 

Just as they entered the classroom, they were greeted with the sight of puberty and raging hormones. There were at least three emo dudes, tail guy, two meme guys, Lesbian aesthetic 1, 2, and 3, a pure boi, soft boi, the responsible boi, pervert guy, party-pink girl, and thicccc-lips boi.

Izuku immediately began getting his camera ready, just in case anyone used their quirk.  
As they sat down, and kept talking, the glasses guy had come up to Bakugou to berate him, but stopped once he saw Izuku. 

“I’m sorry for misjudging you at the exam! It was immature and irresponsible of me, and I hope you’ll accept my apology!” The tall glasses boi said, aggressively polite.   
“Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to-” Izuku began talking, but was cut off.

“You were the one that called out my son at the beginning of the exam?” Amy turned her head towards Iida, staring him right in the eyes.  
“Y-Y-Yes…” Iida began shaking in fear of Amy.

“And for what?”  
“For having his camera out.”  
“It’s part of his quirk. Don’t do it again. Understand?”  
“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, name?”  
“Tenya Iida.”  
“Tenya Iida, don’t think yourself better than someone for you supposedly “following the rules” better than them. Some people just can’t. How else are wars won?”  
“Izuku!”

“Oh my god, it’s the cute girl.” Amy whispered to Izuku and Bakugou.  
“Her name’s Uraraka Ochako.”  
“Her name should be Uraraka Ochak-damn!” Amy aggressively whispered to them.

“A-Amy please-”  
“I love her. I want to marry her.”  
“Fucking talk to her, then!” Bakugou screamed at Amy, tired of her gayness.  
“U-U-U-Um, Izuku, introduce us to her, please?”  
“Hey! Uraraka! ”

She ran up to them, getting only their names as a voice interrupted them.  
“If you’re here to socialize, then you should leave. It took you guys eight seconds to quiet down. This is a heroics class. We’re doing a quirk assessment. Put these on,” he held up a purple uniform, “and head to the field.”

“What about Orientation?”  
“That doesn’t matter.”

“Bakugou. You placed third on the exam. How far could you throw a softball?”  
“About sixty meters.”  
“Now using your quirk.”  
“Okay… DIE!” A big explosion went off as Bakugou threw it up into the air.  
“Seven hundred meters?” A voice said from the crowd of kids.  
“This looks like so much fun!” A pink-skinned girl said.  
“Fun? Okay… Whoever gets last place will be expelled.”   
Everyone wanted to die.

“God, first day and we could get expelled?” Amy said, stretching.  
“It’s fucking U.A., what else do you expect?” Bakugou remarked.  
“I really should take pictures, you guys got film and all?” Izuku thought out loud.  
“Yep.”  
“Fuck yeah.”

First was the 50 meter dash.   
“Good luck, A!”  
“Don’t fucking mess up.”  
“Okay! Thanks, guys!”

The other person was Uraraka, and Amy wanted to impress her. Uraraka used her quirk to lighten her clothes, and waited for the horn to blow.  
Amy pulled out her scythe, which surprised a lot of people, and as the horn blew, she disappeared into roses.  
“One point five seconds.” And after Uraraka came with about seven seconds, Amy high-fived her.  
“Go Kacchan! Go Velvet!” Amy was cheering for the two while they were doing their tests, wanting them to do their best.  
After Izuku took a picture of Amy and Uraraka using their quirks, Izuku focused One For All into his legs, running at eight percent. Bakugou flew across with his explosions, making sure to put some Aura in to help him recoil from the damage, as their scores were said aloud.  
“Three point two seconds.”  
“Four point fifty seconds.”

The tests went similarity- people would gape at the fact Amy pulled out a scythe or sword or gun, as she ended up doing some of the very best, and Izuku and Bakugou did consistently well. 

Then came the softball throw. Uraraka already came before him, but he wasn’t fast enough to take a picture. Izuku focused One For All into his arm. Then, Aizawa stopped him to tell him:  
“You’re gonna ruin your arm. Do it, and I’ll immediately expel you.”  
Izuku channeled as much as One For All he could into a single finger, as he needed an amazing score if he wanted to keep up his place. Using his semblance, he copied what Bakugou did with his explosion, and waited for his score to be shown.   
“A meter point four.”  
“YEAHHHH! VELVET!!!!” Amy hugged him as he came back, as did Bakugou, and barely noticed the pair of mismatched eyes on him.

It was finally Amy’s turn. She whipped out her rapier, her hair now changing into a snow-white ponytail, and began making the glyphs. It was like the entire sky was made out of them. She threw the ball into the air, and saw it go up and up.  
“Three kilometers.”   
Amy slightly curtsied, and walked back to her friends.  
“Oh my gosh, am I doing well?”  
“Fucking well.”

They looked at the leaderboard to see who would be expelled.  
Johana Amy  
Midoriya Izuku  
Yaoyorozu Momo  
Todoroki Shouto  
Bakugou Katsuki  
6.Iida Tenya  
7.Mezo Shouji  
8.Fumikage Tokoyami  
9\. Eijirou Kirishmia  
10.Rikido Sato  
11.Hanta Sero  
12.Mashirao Ojiro  
13\. Ashido Mina  
14.Asui Tsuyu  
15\. Aoyama Yuga  
16\. Uraraka Ochako  
17\. Kaminari Denki  
18.Kouji Koda  
19.Kyouka Jiro  
20\. Toru Hagakure  
21.Mineta Minoru

Everyone wanted to feel sorry for last place, but couldn’t once he started crying about not being able to grope the girls.  
“If he didn’t get expelled I was going to YEET him into the sun.” Amy memed.  
“That’s not a way to speak about your classmates, former or-”  
“Yeah, yeah, do you need another lecture?”

“Hey guys!”   
Amy nearly had a heart attack from seeing Uraraka.   
“H-Hi, Uraraka!”  
“What are you all going to do later?”  
“I’m gonna study!” Izuku smiled, looking cute and beautiful as he did.  
“Train.” Bakugou confidently muttered out.  
“I must uphold the legacy of my family!” Iida saluted, chopping the air.  
“Look at memes, and die, I guess.” Amy shrugged.   
“Oh, cool! Do you guys want to go out for ice cream later this week?”  
“Y-Yeah, Uraraka!”


	15. Chapter 15- We train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up y'all I died again

“Oh my god I’m gonna die because of her.” Amy cried, panickliedly holding her cape.   
“It’s just fucking ice cream.” Bakugou muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Prepare for Friday, A!” Izuku cheered, cute smile on his face.  
“Anyway, let’s just go to the Dojo to spar, then we can do… Things.” Amy 

“You’re gonna be thinking about Uraraka the whole time, aren’t you?” Izuku asked, arms crossed.  
“Sometimes about you guys!” Amy shrugged.   
“Okay.” They both said in unison. 

“That was a great training day! You got faster, Kacchan! And Velvet, you’re better at blocking!”  
The two were laying on the floor, tired from training.  
“Are you guys too tired to study?”  
They immediately got up, and Amy teleported them to Izuku’s house. Inko wasn’t there, since she was working, and they got to work.

Todoroki Shouto was curious about the trio that consisted of the pretty and short Latina with the red hood, the cute, bunny-eared, freckled boi, and the hot, spiky-haired, explosive blond.   
They were all pretty powerful- the girl being able to summon weapons and seemingly giving herself another quirk, the cute boi somehow having super-powered kicks and being able to copy other people’s quirks, and the explosive boi explosions, and applying it creativel. 

The bunny-eared boi resembled All Might with his quirk- the superpowered kicks, and the actual rabbit ears like in All Might’s costume- probably a homage to his son.  
He made it a point to pay attention to the boi.   
And swore to beat him.  
(He didn’t know he couldn’t.)


	16. I kick Todoroki's A*s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the fates!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also I make the stupidest plan to deal with Kiri, I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahha I'm gonna drop out of skool

“Guys! We’re gonna get taught by All Might this class!” Izuku began listing off all of All Might’s achievements, going into fanboy mode.

“Oh, yeah, Vel, don’t you know his real name?” Amy asked, turning her head.  
“Y-Yeah, but I don’t think-” Izuku stuttered out, then was interrupted.  
“He’s probably your dad now.” Amy smirked.  
“Yeah, you’re practically his son, Deku.” Bakugou nodded.  
“Uh, guys, my senses are-” Izuku was, once again, interrupted.

“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”  
All Might stepped in, and explained the exercise to them as they went out to the training grounds.

As he drew the lots, he called out the teams.  
“Team A! Midoriya Izuku and Asui Tsuyu!  
Team B! Fumikage Tokoyami and Hanta Sero!  
Team C! Koji Koda and Rikido Sato!  
Team D! Bakugou Katsuki and Tenya Iida!  
Team E! Johana Amy and Uraraka Ochako!  
Team F! Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari!  
Team G! Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure!  
Team H! Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga!  
Team I! Kirishima Eijirou and Yaoyorozu Momo!  
Team J! Mezou Shouji and Todoroki Shouto! “

“ALL RIGHT, KIDS! WE’RE GONNA BE DOING INDOOR BATTLES!” All Might read off of a card.  
“THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS- VILLAINS AND HEROES. THE HEROES WILL HAVE TO GO INSIDE AND EITHER NEUTRALYZE THE VILLAINS OR CAPTURE THE BOMB. THE VILLIANS WILL HAVE TO DEFEND THE BOMB UNTIL TIME IS UP, OR DEFEAT THE HEROES. GOT THAT? I’LL NOW DRAW THE TEAMS TO GO AGAINST EACH OTHER!”

“Team A- Heroes, vs Team I- Villains!  
Todoroki hoped that he would fight Izuku, but it looked like he wouldn’t. Maybe he could settle for another member of the trio.

Iida would be cheering for Izuku, and would make sure to note his performance. But, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of the small girl glaring at him. 

Uraraka was slightly sad she wouldn’t be on a team with Izuku, but was happy with being on a team with his friend, and she slightly smiled upon seeing the slightly taller girl come up to her. 

Amy was a nervous wreck from being on a team with Uraraka, and would cheer on Izuku in his fight.

Bakugou was cheering for Izuku, and told him that if he didn’t win, then he’d kill him.

Izuku was nervous as hell. He would be fighting Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, a hardening and creation quirk. His teammate, Asui, had a frog quirk, similar to the rabbit part of his.

“H-Hi, Asui!”  
“Call me Tsu, kero.”  
“U-Um, I know your quirk is a frog quirk, but what e-else c-can you do?”

“I can jump high, extend my tongue, secrete a weak poison, and stick to walls. What about you? Are you making a plan?”  
“W-Well, my quirk’s k-kind of a hybrid. It’s like Amy’s, but mostly animalistic. W-Where she can summon weapons, and give herself another semblance, I-I can hear and smell really well, as well as know when s-someone’s about to attack, and night-vision, also with a force field like Amy. I have a semblance, which is w-where I can t-take a picture of someone and be a-able to copy what their quirk is. I also learned that I can kind of… S-Super power myself. It’s sort of where I can use my force field, or Aura, with my rabbit power, and strengthen myself. If I use it in my arms, I can b-break the bones.”

“That’s a pretty powerful quirk, kero.”  
“I think they’ll probably set up traps, which Momo will do great at. They’ll focus on defending the bomb, so I think we’ll need to capture them. Your tongue can go a few meters, right?”   
“Yes, kero.”  
“I think Kirishima will be their main defense, so you should grab him- the hardening won’t work if we don’t hit him. I can deal with Momo- she’ll probably create a weapon, but I’m skilled at hand-to-hand combat. I can deal with the traps if they’ve set any. You think you can put the capture tape on Kirishima?”   
“It’ll be hard, but I think I can do it, kero. You’re good at strategy, Midoriya.”   
“U-Um, t-thanks!”  
“ANDDD START!”

Izuku and Tsuyu walked into the building, Izuku notifying Tsu to the traps, because of their distinctive smells, and his rabbit senses telling him of danger.   
As they walked to the last floor, with plenty of time left, Izuku noticed that the doors were blocked.   
“Hmm… I can smell Kirishima here, Momo’s on the other side, though. We should go on opposite doors. You think you can knock it down?”  
“Yes, kero.”  
“Alright. I’ll give you the signal.”  
They walked to the doors.   
“NOW!”

Izuku kicked down his door, as Tsuyu opened hers. Yaoyorozu and Kirishima were in front of them, and Tsuyu grabbed Kirishima with her tongue. Kirishima barely had enough time to activate his quirk, but Tsuyu nullified it, by pulling him towards her, wrapping him in capture tape.  
“KIRISHIMA EIJIROU, CAPTURED!”  
Izuku dealt with Yaoyorozu, first disarming her, and then kicking her in the ribs using part of One For All, and as she fell, he put the capture tape on her.   
“YAOYOROZU MOMO, CAPTURED! HERO TEAM WINS!” 

“YES, MY SON WON! WOOOOOOO!” Amy yelled, hugged Bakugou as they celebrated Izuku’s win.  
The two teams walked into the screening room, viewing the recording.  
“The V.I.P. of this match was… Izuku Midoriya! Now, can anyone tell me why?”  
Everyone was quiet, until Iida spoke up.

“He made the plan, and executed it flawlessly.”  
“Yes, anyone want to add to that?”  
“They didn’t give us time to use our quirks- he saw a way to get through Kirishima, and had a way to deal with my quirk- by disarming me. If I had the time to create anything, or if they didn’t find a way to deal with Kirishima, the outcome would've been different, but he made a great plan in just a few short minutes.”   
“Yes, exactly! GREAT EXPLANATION!”   
“Now, for the next battle!”

“Team B- Villains vs. Team- D- Heroes!” 

“Do you have a plan?”  
“I’ll deal with them. The bird guy is weak to light, him I can deal with. The weird-elbows guy’s tape, I can explode. Do whatever you want.”  
“But we need to talk about one! We’ll most likely lose without it!”   
“I’ll fucking win this for us.” 

Bakugou would win against them, by waiting at the entrance, and exploding so much light, Dark Shadow was dealt with, and captured Tokoyami. Sero went to the roof to go after the bomb, but Iida stopped him, keeping the bomb away from him. Bakugou came back up, and captured Sero. 

Amy was up next with Uraraka, and was going up against Shouji and Todoroki.   
“Uraraka, you can lift almost three tons right,?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Hmm… My Pyrrha form should help.”  
“P-Pyrrha form?” Uraraka asked, lifting her eyebrows.  
“Yeah! The weapons I use belong to people from a fictional universe- so their weapons, I call their form! They each have a semblance, and my Pyrrha form has a polarity semblance, which is magnetism. Since the Earth is made of metal, I should be able to use it to fly. Or… Do you think you can make part of the room weightless? I have an idea.”

After making the room as weightless as she could, Uraraka had to wait as Amy began getting it ready for liftoff.

“GO!” All Might bellowed.  
Todoroki walked towards the building, waving off Shouji.   
“I’ve already won.” He froze the entire building, encasing it in ice. Before it was completely iced, however, they saw part of the top floor being lifted off into the sky.  
“Well, any more ideas?”  
“I can make a path up there, I guess.”

The heroes tried to get up there, but Amy would shoot them down, using a non-lethal form of bullets that felt like a punch.   
They won the battle like that, since they couldn’t reach them or the bomb.

As they went back to the classroom, Izuku was kind of scared of all the attention he was getting, and people kept blushing when he looked at them for some reason? He wasn’t really sure.   
Amy and Kacchan were talking to Uraraka and Iida about memes, so he went to his desk until they came back, but he got cornered, rabbit senses tingling.

“You were really good in the first fight!” A boi with blond hair, with a black streak in it, told him.  
“U-Um, thank y-you!” Izuku shyly smiled, seeing a blush on him.  
“I’m Kaminari Denki!”  
“Hi! I’m Mina Ashido, and you were really good at dodging!”  
“T-Thanks!”

All of the class ended up introducing themselves, blushing at some point, but he was vaguely aware that someone was watching him intently, but not who.


	17. Sorry I died y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I died whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I died dknsdklfjsdklfjsdf here's your update

Todoroki Shouto was slightly seething- he was sure he’d win, but the girl had seen through him and lifted the building off the ground. She was pretty, and a little crazy, from what he could tell. The blonde boi was explosive, and threatened some people, and was prideful. Midoriya was smart, cute, thicccqqqqq, and powerful. The trio was probably going to try and become a hero team- rare, but always helpful. Plus, they individually were powerful, but as a team? They’d be nigh unstoppable. 

Plus, if his theories were correct, then Midoriya would HAVE to be All Might’s son. All Might had pulled Midoriya aside to talk to him at lunch, earlier in the week. The ears- probably a family trait- maybe All Might’s family or his mother had them?

And they combined to form the God that is Izuku Midoriya. Shouto knew that somehow, someway, he was attractive to other people, but if he compared himself and Midoriya, then he completely failed. 

The boy’s big, bright green eyes, his green, messy hair, his freckles, his nose, his arms, his abs, his back, his broad, muscled shoulders, his collarbone, his legs, and, well… Damn, that ass. The boi could sit on his face and if he didn’t die, then he’d- NO SHOUTO JR., NO! Well, time to fantasize about his father’s rival’s son for the rest of the day… Maybe the rest of his life, cause, DAMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-

Izuku had his rabbit senses go off. Someone was defiliing him, in their mind at least. Probably A or Kacchan. Oh, they were going at it very hard. Okay. 

The school day ended, and Izuku was still getting mind-fucked. As he was walking home with his friends, he had to ask them about what was happening.

“Hey, guys?”  
“Yeah, nerd?”  
“Son?”  
“Someone’s been fantasizing about me for the whole day, is it either of you?”

“Nah.”  
“Only for a few minutes!”   
“Uh, should I be scared?” Uraraka asked.  
“I am not sure, Uraraka!” Iida said, confused.  
“Oh, yeah, we’re a harem!” Amy enthusiastically yelled.   
“But we’re still young! What if you break up?” Iida berated them.  
“You guys full or?” Uraraka said.  
“We always have room for more!” Amy smiled.

“Fucking insane.” Bakugou muttered.  
“But, still who would?” Amy asked.  
“How do you know, Midoriya?” Iida questioned.  
“Call me Izuku, and it’s part of the rabbit side of my quirk!”  
“Oh, yeah! What is your quirk?” Uraraka wondered.   
“That is a question I’ve wanted to ask for awhile, now.” Iida stated.  
“It’s been two weeks..” Amy murmured.  
“U-Um, well, it’s basically a huge form of mutations. The rabbit ears kind of came out of nowhere, with enhanced hearing and smelling, with rabbit senses and leg strength, my force field is another mutation that Amy also has, and unlike her, I can combine the rabbit with my human body, and superpower myself. I have a Semblance, like Amy. It’s sort of a last resort, though, because it takes a lot out of me! It’s essentially a copy quirk, where I can copy whoever’s quirk I take a picture of!” 

“That’s amazing, Deku!”  
“Yes, it very much is! But what do you mean Amy can also use the forcefield?”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s called Aura! We power it using our souls! It takes hits for us, until it runs out. I can also use a Semblance, but it matters on what weapon I’m using.” Amy enthusiastically said.  
“Wait, so what do erasure quirks do to you?” Uraraka questioned.

“Oh, they don’t really work on me. Plus, if I get disarmed, and someone else tries to use my weapon, I can just summon it back.”  
“What do they have in the water at your school?” Uraraka exasperatedly stated.   
“Uh, hydrogen and oxygen.”

“I’ve been trying to get Kacchan here to use his actively like us!” Amy ruffled Bakugou’s hair. He only growled for a second.  
“We’ve been making some improvements. He can only really use his aura in dangerous situations, but it’s better than nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I got a 100 on one of my tests at least


	18. kldjfaiojefiowejfsdnvsdkn kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four tests this week and I'm preparing for mid-terms so

Shouto got home, and after getting yelled at by his father, and reminded of their training after dinner, his father left. And he felt dirty because of Midoriya, he took a shower.  
He tried cleaning himself, but his mind had taken him all the way back to the green-haired boi.

“Ugh… M-Midoriya…” He had taken a peak at the ever present bulge Midoriya had. If he had to take a guess, the guy was probably bigger than ten inches, without him having an erection. Izuku having a bigger penis than him was almost… Surprising, but Izuku was so much better than him in every way. 

His moaning was loud, but there wasn’t anyone home, so he’d be safe.   
AHHHHH!” Shouto ended up screaming, just from the thought of Izuku’s dick.   
He came, his semen all across the floor of the bathtub.   
“Dammit, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku. Izuku. Izuku. I like that. Izuku. Izuku.”  
He was in the bathroom for twenty more minutes, but came about ten more times. The bathtub would never be the same shade of white again, but no one would really notice because it was all the same color.

Bakugou was mad as hell. Someone was masturbating to the thought of HIS Izuku. Well, his and Amy’s Izuku, but his Izuku all the same.  
“Dammit, Amy, you shouldn’t have told them.”  
“They’d find out anyway, besides, it wasn’t Uraraka, I was flirting with her successfully, anyway.”  
“Heh, bisexuality.”  
“Heh, you’re one too. Anyway, on the bed. Izuku’s studying, but he’ll be over later.”  
“Fucking great. Makeout session?”  
“More, please?”   
“Call me daddy.”  
“Yes, daddy, I’ll be good.”   
“Good girl.”

The three were having a slightly awkward night. They tried smashing each other, but Izuku was still a little freaked out that someone was mastubating to him so intensely. They tried studying and training, but Izuku’s nerves were still there. They ended up inviting Uraraka and Iida to a small movie night.

 

CapitalismSUCCKKSSSS named the group chat LET’S RABBIT  
IMJr.Might123  
You guys want to Rabbit?

KingExplosionMurder  
Rabbit’s really fucking fun 

CapitalismSUCCKKSSSS  
Yeah!!!!! I’ve got Netflix up and we can watch Marvel movies!!!!!!

Kirby  
What’s Rabbit, and who named me this?

SANIC  
Rabbit seems fun! It’s a great app on the app store! Also, may I ask what my name means?

CapitalismSUCCKKSSSS  
Rabbit’s Netflix but for friends!!!!

Kirby  
So basically a normal movie theater/night?

CapitalismSUCCKKSSSS  
But online!!! Also I named both of you guys!!!!!!! Urararka’s Kirby because she probably mains him on Smash and Iida is Sanic for the memes!!!!!!

Kirby  
Well,,,,,,, 

you’re not wrong 

 

Todoroki Shouto couldn’t do anything properly. Just barely managing to get through dinner and his father’s training, to which he kept yelling at him to use his left side.   
He had a wet dream about Izuku. It felt like it took forever, but it was the most amazing thing he could ever experience.   
“Izuku Midoriya, what are you doing to me?”

Iida Tenya was having the same problem, but on a more friendly level.  
“Izuku Midoriya inspires me to do better, and I must!”  
Tenya had never seen a more hardworking, heroic, and cute boi. 

Urakara was dying from Amy. The girl was too pretty and charming! GAHHHH! From the way she smiled to the way she talked to the way she looked at Uraraka like she was her everything, to the way she fought to the way she DID EVERYTHING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! And it didn’t help that Izuku was also cute and thicccccqqqqqqqqqqqqqq.

Kirishima was having a slight sexuality crisis. He already knew he liked guys, but apparently he had a thing for girls who could lift buildings? God, she was just so manly, though!


	19. My friends keep sending me weird pictures and I only slightly hate it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill me I have more tests

Another day at U.A. had begun, and they, under the guidance of Iida, had an election. Surprisingly, he and Amy got voted in- he as class president, and Amy as vice president.   
Though, Amy’s eagerness was a little scary.  
“LET’S MAKE THERE BE NEW RULES! RULE ONE: DON’T COMMIT MURDER!”   
And she kept suggesting rules that should be obvious, but sometimes a suggestion for a party, or field trips.  
“I don’t really think we can take a field trip to Hell, Amy.”  
“WHY SHOULDN’T WE TRY?”

They were sitting with their usual group, but Todoroki was nearby, which was unusual, since he didn’t talk with ANYONE, except for Yaoyorozu, (How the f does anyone spell her name correctly I just want to show my love for my queen Momo) but it was mostly because they were the two recommended students.   
“Amy, your insanity is showing.”  
“So? Anyway, how’s Dad Might?”   
“He’s not my dad-”  
“He so is! Your mom and dad are divorced, All Might’s practically the only father figure in your life… Yeah.”  
“Wait, who’d you guys vote for anyway?” Izuku questioned, ears flopping.  
“I voted for you, Midoriya! Your decision making is unparalleled!”   
“O-Oh! Thank you, Iida, I voted for you.”

“I voted for Amy!” Uraraka said, looking over to Amy.  
“Oh! Thanks, Uraraka!” She thanked, with a slight blush on her face.  
“I fucking voted for myself.” Bakugou slightly angrily muttered.  
“Ugh, SDE.” Amy laughed.

“Wait, Iida, are you rich?” Uraraka asked, pointing out his speech.  
“W-Well, I am well off! I am from the Iida family! Do you know of the hero Ingenium?”  
“OH MY GOSH-” Izuku started, but an alarm was set off, blaring. 

Amy got ready. She knew that this would be coming, and should be able to get help to come earlier, if her plan worked. Getting out a camera, she set it to video. Using her Chameleon form to blend in, she turned into Ilia. Getting out her whip-like sword, she turned to blend into the walls of the hallways.   
Running as fast as she could, she ran to the teacher’s meeting area, where the schedules were placed, pressing record.

“Hmm… All Might! Next Tuesday! This’ll be the perfect chance to kill him.”   
She recorded and watched as he took the schedules.  
As he left, and the alarm stopped going off, Amy pressed stop recording.


	20. WHO'S THAT POKEMONNNNNNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtube Rewind 2018 sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I GOT A 100 ON MY CHEMISTRY TEST I'M SHOOK

“Amy! Where were you!” Uraraka cried, seeing Amy run up to them from behind.  
“I got lost! And I kinda got inducted into a cult…” She laughed.  
“Fucking Amy, you’re supposed to be the vice president!” Bakugou cursed, feigning disappointment.   
“How did you get inducted, anyway?” Izuku asked, knowing that’s something Amy would’ve gotten herself into.  
“Blood sacrifice, regular things.” Amy shrugged.   
“Oh, yeah, Amy, you missed it!” Izuku clapped his hands, reminding himself of what happened.  
“Missed what?” Amy asked, tilting her head from confusion.   
“Iida stopped us from panicking! It was just the press!” Izuku smiled. 

Shooketh  
Omg Velvet has BDE

Kirby  
Wh-

Sanic  
I think she’s referring to me being passed down the mantle of class president! I will be sure to carry out my duties as well as I can!

BoomBoomPow  
CHANGE MY FUCKING NAME BACK AMY

Shooketh  
No

IMJrMight123  
Baby shark du du du du du du 

 

The very next day, everyone in Class 1-A was in a panic.  
“IT WAS NOT JUST THE PRESS!” Izuku shouted.  
“Some fucking villain or some shit warped into the school on the day the press came in. Someone turned in the recording this morning.” Bakugou rolled his eyes at the thought of some dumbass villain thinking they could deal with All Might.  
“I cannot believe that this would happen to U.A., but this is the national school for heroics. I wouldn’t be surprised if we did not get targeted by at least one villain.” Iida chopped the air, saying his thoughts aloud.

“Aw, guys, don’t be so down! If anything, it wasn’t major! Besides, if it was, they wouldn’t be able to handle All MIght, Aizawa, or any of our teachers.” Uraraka affirmed. She took a moment to pause so she could sort her thoughts. “Plus, it was a guy with a warping quirk, and he’s only one person. What damage can he do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is an absolute shitfest, sorry. Be sure to comment if you have any tips for me! (Leave constructive criticism, don't be a clown and just say Ur Mum's a total virgin or something like that, please)


End file.
